My Way One
by Slytherinpride6
Summary: The first story in my sires taking fan-fictions,or movie/tv/books and twisting it all around how i loke it. My take on what could'v happend after the end of sabershadowkittens "Helpful". Sort of a what happend next fic...i suck at summeries lol Oh! First Fic lol. Please review Toodles


My Way part 1

1: ficklet of sabers helpful; What happened next.

Disclimer: All chactuures belong to joss whedon.

Buffy layed down the phone and touched the bandage on her head once more, then turned and bounced back downstairs to the kitchen. "Ok I'm ready" she said to Spike who was now leaning up against the counter fingering the two tickets in his hand. "It's about time, geez women" he mock sighed in exasperation, she gave him a look to which he just smiled cheekily and motioned for her to precede him out the kitchen door. She rolled her eyes and stepped outside, the tempter outside was perfect for a night out, not to hot and not too cold either just…right . "good bye and you two be careful ok, you don't have your powers back yet so…" Buffy looked back at her mother who had just come back to the kitchen. "and make sure she's home safe" Joyce said looking directly at spike as she said this, walking over to the door to stand by and looked out . "Don't worry Joyce I'll take care of her" Spike replied with certainty and a smile at Joyce. Buffy scowled then sighed, " mom are you sure you'll be ok? I mean you kind of just got kidnapped by a homicidal vampire…if you want I could call Giles…" she trailed off with an innocent look at her mother. "oh you kids go on or you'll miss it" Joyce replied with a shooing gesture and a chuckle as she turned to go back inside. "Goodbye Joyce and I promise I'll bring her back in on piece" Spike said with a soft look down at the girl at his side. "I know you will" her mother said softly almost like she didn't mean for anyone else to hear. Joyce turned and went inside closing the door with a snap, only when Buffy was sure she was really gone did she turn and they both silently made their way to the spike's car.

The drive to Los Angeles went by in a blur. They didn't talk much along the way, neither one minding the silence. The skating rink where they were hosting the ice capades was packed to the point where spike had to park in the parking lot a block down . Buffy was pleasantly surprised when spike came around to open the door for her. She raised an eyebrow "since when did you get manners?" Buffy asked accepting the pre-offered hand. "They were always there luv, you were just too busy kicking my arse to notice" Spike replied with a grin. "you bet I was" closing the door and looking at spike sweetly but she had to laugh as Spike mock glared at her ruining it by the corners of his mouth turning up slightly into a smirk "well maybe it's time I returned the favor" He replied with a evil grin moving closer to her . Buffy glared at him and backed into the car . "we're going to miss the show if we don't hurry, we can fight after because I didn't ride in a car, with you ,just to have our time wasted arguing in the parking lot" she replied irritably ,moving away from the car and stalking towards the road. "Slayer, wait I didn't mean-." Spike called jogging to catch up with her at the side of the road waiting for a lapse in traffic. "What? That you still want me dead, or that tonight never evean happed?" Buffy said in a slightly hurt voice glaring up at him as he came to a stop beside her. He went to touch her but she flinched back, "Slayer, are you scared of me" spike asked surprised looking down at at buffy's face. Although he would never admit it he didn't want her to be afraid of him. She just looked up into his eyes, guarded. "you can hurt me the most right now, what with my slayer powers gone and…." She looked down, "Slayer, look at me" spike said softly tilting her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes before he continued. "Buffy you know I would never hurt you?" Spike asked softly, She looke back down "today did happen and so far it's turning out to be one of the best days of my un-life and I'm scared, no… much more then that I'm terrified of what will happen when you get your powers back, that you might not want _me_ to stay, tha- Spike's confession was cut off abruptly as Buffy claimed his mouth in a hard kiss. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair. With a groan he slowly deepens the kiss and hewrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against his. Time seemed to stand still for both vampire and slayer, neither one wanting to break the kiss.

After a long moment,Buffy pulled away panting slightly and looked up into spike's blue eyes and whispered "we'd better get inside" "yeah," spike replied still holding her against him. After an immeasurably long moment spike moved away dropping everything but one of her hands,and started to cross the road with Buffy in tow. They crossed through an ally-way to get to the rink faster neither one letting go of the others hand. They reached the line inside with little time to spare,and were hurredly shown to the rink seats.


End file.
